wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Tajemnicza wyspa/I/09
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ IX. (Cyrus jest przy nich! — Próba z trzaskami. — Wyspa czy ląd stały? — Plany inżyniera. — W jakiej stronie Cichego Oceanu? — W głębi boru. — Sosna z migdałami. — Polowanie na „kabyjasa.“ — Dym jako znak dobrej wróżby.) W kilku słowach zawiadomił marynarz Gedeona Spiletta, Harberta i Naba o położeniu, w jakiem się znajdowali. Wypadek ten, który mógł pociągnąć za sobą nader ważne następstwa — tak sądził przynajmniej Pencroff — wywarł na umysłach towarzyszy zacnego marynarza odmienne nieco wrażenie. Nab, cały w radosnem uniesieniu z powodu odszukania swego pana, nie słuchał albo raczej nie chciał zwracać uwagi na to, co mówił Pencroff. Harbert zdawał się do pewnego stopnia podzielać obawy marynarza. Co się tyczy korespondenta, ten na słowa marynarza odparł tylko: — Słowo ci daję, Pencroff, że mi to zupełnie jest obojętnem! — Ależ powtarzam panu, że my ognia nie mamy! — A, ba! — Ani żadnego sposobu rozpalenia go. — Basta! — Ależ panie Spilett.... — Alboż Cyrus Smith nie jest przy nas? odparł korespondent. Alboż nie żyje nasz inżynier? Już on wynajdzie jakiś sposób rozpalenia ognia! — Ale czem? — Niczem. Co na to miał odpowiedzieć Pencroff? Nic zgoła, bo w głębi duszy sam podzielał ufność, jaką towarzysze jego pokładali w Cyrusie. Inżynier był dla nich małym światkiem, studnią wszelkiej ludzkiej wiedzy i mądrości! Znajdować się razem z Cyrusem na odludnej wyspie znaczyło w ich mniemaniu tyle, co bez niego w najprzemysłowszem mieście Stanów Zjednoczonych. Gdzie on był, tam im na niczem zbywać nie mogło! Przy nim nie podobna było rozpaczać. Gdyby kto był powiedział tym dzielnym ludziom: wybuch wulkaniczny zniszczy tę ziemię, lub: przepaście Oceanu ją pochłoną, odpowiedzieliby z największym spokojem: Wszak Cyrus jest przy nas! Alboż nie ma Cyrusa? Tymczasem jednak inżynier pogrążony był w nowym letargu, który podróż wywołała, i w tej chwili przynajmniej niepodobna było korzystać z jego genjuszu. Trzeba było poprzestać na skąpej wieczerzy. Wszystko mięso „tetrasie“ było zjedzone a nie było sposobu upiec innej zwierzyny. Zresztą zapas „kurukusów“ gdzieś zniknął. Trzeba więc było pójść po rozum do głowy. Przedewszystkiem zaniesiono Cyrusa do środkowej izby „dymników.“ Tam sporządzono mu posłanie z suchego ziela morskiego. Głęboki sen, który go owładnął, zdołał pokrzepić i wzmocnić siły jego prędzej i lepiej, niż najobfitszy pokarm. Tymczasem zapadła noc, a z nią temperatura, którą zmiana wiatru w kierunku północno-wschodnim znacznie była umiarkowała, poczęła chłodnieć na serjo. Ponieważ morze zburzyło było przegrody i zasieki, które Pencroff w niektórych miejscach był porobił, powstały więc na nowo przeciągi, które pobyt w „dymnikach“ czyniły nieznośnym. Tym sposobem położenie inżyniera byłoby było dość nieprzyjemne, gdyby towarzysze kamizelkami i kaftanami nie byli go starannie pookrywali. Wieczerza składała się tego wieczora z nieuniknionych litodomów, których obfity zapas uzbierali Harbert i Nab nad brzegiem morza. Do tych mięczaków dodał jednak Harbert pewną ilość jadalnych algów, które zebrał po wysokich skałach, do których morze tylko w czasie wielkich przypływów miało przystęp. Algi te należące do rodzaju roślin morskich były zielem, które wysuszone, dawało sok galaretowaty dość obfity w pierwiastki pożywne. Korespondent i towarzysze jego, pochłonąwszy sporą liczbę litodomów, wyssysali następnie te algi i znaleźli, że smak ich był wcale znośny. Muszę tu nadmienić, że na wybrzeżach azjatyckich algi te stanowią dość ważną część pożywienia krajowców. — Niech się dzieje co chce — rzekł marynarz — czas już żeby Cyrus przyszedł nam w pomoc. Tymczasem zimno stało się nad wyraz przenikliwem, a na nieszczęście nie było sposobu ochronić się przed niem. Marynarz, któremu chłód dokuczał na prawdę, próbował na wszelkie sposoby rozniecić ogień. Nab dopomagał mu w tem przedsięwzięciu. Znalazł trochę mchu suchego, i krzesząc dwa krzemyki wydobywał z nich iskry; ale mech nie będąc dość zapalnym nie zajął się, a zresztą iskry te pochodzące tylko z krzemienia rozpalonego do białości, nie miały tej siły, co iskry wydobywające się ze stali u zwykłego krzesiwa. Próba zatem nie udała się. Następnie próbował Pencroff, jakkolwiek nie miał żadnego zaufania do tej procedury, trzeć dwa kawałki suchego drzewa, jeden o drugi, na sposób dzikich ludzi. Ruch, jakiego przy tej sposobności użyli wraz z Nabem, gdyby był według najnowszych teoryj przemienił się w ciepło, byłby wystarczył z pewnością do zagotowania kotła parowego. Lecz rezultatu nie było żadnego. Trzaski rozgrzały się wprawdzie trochę, lecz i to daleko mniej od tych, którzy się operacji z niemi podjęli. Po całogodzinnem daremnem usiłowaniu Pencroff spocił sie jak mysz i z gniewem odrzucił trzaski. — Jeżeli mnie kto przekona — zawołał — że dzicy tym sposobem rozpalają ogień, to chyba w zimie będą panować upały! Prędzej bym moje ręce zapalił, trąc jednę o drugą! Marynarz jednak mylił się zaprzeczając zupełnie możliwość tej procedury. Jest bowiem rzeczą stwierdzoną, że dzicy zapalają drzewo za pomocą szybkiego i nagłego potarcia. Lecz nie każdy gatunek drzewa nadaje się do tej operacji, a oprócz tego trzeba mieć jeszcze tak zwane „zacięcie,“ a tego zacięcia Pencroff widocznie nie posiadał. Nie długo trwał zły humor marynarza. Owe dwie trzaski, które odrzucił, podjął na nowo Harbert i z całych sił począł trzeć jednę o drugą. Silny jak lew marynarz wybuchnął śmiechem na widok młodzieniaszka, który próbował swoich sił tam, gdzie on ze swojemi nic nie mógł wskórać. — O, trzej, chłopcze, trzej co masz sił! — zawołał. — Ja trę — odparł Harbert śmiejąc się — lecz nie mam innej pretensji, tylko ogrzać się trochę, zamiast dzwonić zębami od zimna, i wnet będzie mi tak ciepło jak tobie, Pencroff! Bądź co bądź trzeba się było pożegnać na tę noc z myślą rozpalenia ognia. Gedeon Spilett po raz dwudziesty z rzędu powtórzył, że Cyrus taką drobnostką wcaleby się nie troszczył. A tymczasem położył się w jednym z kurytarzy na piasku. Harbert, Nab i Pencroff poszli za jego przykładem, Top zaś spał u nóg swojego pana. Nazajutrz, 28. marca, około godziny ósmej z rana, inżynier przebudziwszy się ujrzał zgromadzonych około siebie towarzyszy, którzy z niecierpliwością wyczekiwali jego przebudzenia i podobnie jak dnia poprzedniego, pierwsze jego słowa były: — Wyspa czy ląd stały? Jak widać była to jego manja. — Ba, tego jeszcze nie wiemy, panie Smith, odparł Pencroff. — Jeszcze nie wiecie? — Ale dowiemy się — wtrącił Pencroff — gdy pan zostaniesz sternikiem naszym w tym kraju. — Ano spróbuję — rzekł inżynier, wstając bez wielkiego wysilenia na nogi. — Brawo, to mi się podoba! — zawołał marynarz. — Umierałem przedewszystkiem z wycieńczenia sił — rzekł Cyrus Smith. — Trochę jadła, przyjaciele moi, a już się to więcej nie powtórzy. Wszak macie ogień? Zapytanie to pozostało przez kilka chwil bez odpowiedzi. Wreszcie rzekł Pencroff: — Niestety, nie posiadamy ognia, albo raczej już go więcej nie posiadamy, panie Cyrus! Poczem marynarz opowiedział wszystko, co się działo dnia poprzedniego. Rozweselił inżyniera historją o owej jedynaczce zapałce tudzież o owej poronionej próbie rozniecenia ognia na sposób dzikich ludzi. — Pomyślimy co się da zrobić — rzekł inżynier — a jeśli nie znajdziemy jakiej substancji podobnej do czyru, to... — To cóż wtedy? — zapytał marynarz. — Ha, to będziemy fabrykować zapałki. — Chemiczne? — Chemiczne! — Nic łatwiejszego! — zawołał korespondent uderzając marynarza po ramieniu. Marynarz nie podzielał tego zdania, lecz nie sprzeciwiał mu się. Poczem wszyscy wyszli na dwór. Na niebie zapanowała znów pogoda. Jasne, czyste słońce wynurzało się z fal oceanu i tysiącem złocistych iskier posypało chropowatą powierzchnię olbrzymiej ściany skalnej. Rzuciwszy wzrokiem do koła, usiadł inżynier na bryle skalistej. Harbert podał mu kilka garści ślimaków morskich, mówiąc: — Oto wszystko, co w tej chwili posiadamy, panie Cyrus. — Dziękuję ci, mój chłopcze — odparł inżynier — to wystarczy, przynajmniej na dziś rano. I z apetytem zajadał tę lichą strawę, zrosiwszy ją poprzednio świeżą wodą z rzeki, naczerpaną do pustej muszli. Towarzysze spoglądali na niego w milczeniu. Zaspokoiwszy głód, o ile się to dało, Cyrus Smith założył ręce w tył i rzekł: — A zatem, moi przyjaciele, nie wiecie dotąd jeszcze, czy los nas wyrzucił na stały ląd czy też na wyspę? — Nie wiemy, panie Cyrus — odrzekł chłopak. — Więc dowiemy się jutro, rzekł inżynier. Dopóki tego nie będziemy widzieli, nie ma co robić. — I owszem, odparł Pencroff. — Cóż takiego? — Postarać się o ogień, rzekł marynarz, który także miał swoją manję. — Będziemy go mieli, Pencroff, odparł inżynier. Wczoraj po drodze spostrzegłem na zachodzie górę, zkąd niezawodnie rozlega się widok na całą okolicę. — Tak jest, rzekł Gedeon Spilett, góra ta zdaje się dość wysoką... — Otóż jutro, ciągnął dalej inżynier, wdrapiemy się na sam szczyt i przekonamy się czy ta ziemia jest wyspą, czy też stałym lądem. Do jutra, powtarzam raz jeszcze, nie ma co robić. — Ależ jest co robić, rozpalić ogień, powtórzył uparty marynarz. — Będziemy go mieli, będziemy! odparł Gedeon Spilett. Chwilkę cierpliwości, Pencroff! Marynarz popatrzył na Gedeona Spiletta wzrokiem, który zdawał się mówić: „gdybyśmy się na ciebie z tem spuścili, pewnie nie tak prędko włożylibyśmy pieczeń do gęby.“ Lecz nie rzekł ani słowa. Cyrus Smith milczał także. Kwestja ognia zdawała się go mało interesować. Kilka chwil siedział tak zatopiony w myślach, poczem odezwał się znowu: — Położenie nasze, przyjaciele moi, jest może opłakane, lecz w każdym razie bardzo proste. Albo znajdujemy się na stałym lądzie, a w takim razie z większym lub mniejszym trudem dotrzemy wreszcie do miejsca gdzie mieszkają ludzie, albo też znajdujemy się na wyspie. W tym ostatnim zaś wypadku czeka nas jedno z dwojga: jeśli ta wyspa jest zamieszkałą, sprobujemy dać sobie radę z jej mieszkańcami, jeśli zaś jest odludną, będziemy musieli radzić sobie sami. — Zapewne, że to rzecz bardzo prosta, odparł Pencroff. — Ale na wszelki wypadek, zagadnął Gedeon Spilett, czy to ląd stały czy wyspa, jak sądzisz Cyrusie, dokąd nas mógł ten orkan zapędzić? — Prawdę mówiąc, wiedzieć tego na pewne nie mogę, odparł inżynier, wszelkie jednak prawdopodobieństwo przemawia za tem, że się znajdujemy na którejś z wysp Cichego Oceanu. W istocie, gdyśmy opuszczali Richmond, wicher dął w stronę północno-wschodnią i sama gwałtowność jego pozwala przypuszczać, że kierunku nie zmienił. Jeśli więc ten kierunek od północno-wschodniej ku południowo-zachodniej stronie się utrzymał, przelecieliśmy Stany Karoliny Północnej, Karoliny Południowej, Georgję, węższą część zatoki Meksykańskiej, Meksyk sam i kawał Cichego Oceanu. Przestrzeń jaką balon przeleciał nie cenię wyżej jak sześć tysięcy mil, a przypuściwszy że wiatr w tym czasie zmienił kierunek na jedną ósmą część prostego kąta, w takim razie zapędził nas albo na archipelag Mendański, albo do wysp Pomotuańskich, albo nawet, jeśli siła jego była większą niż przypuściliśmy, do lądu Nowej Zelandji. Gdyby ta ostatnia hipoteza okazała się prawdziwą, w takim razie powrót nasz do ojczyzny nie ulegałby wielkim trudnościom. Czybyśmy trafili na Anglików czy na Maurysów, zawsze by się było z kim rozmówić. Jeśli zaś przeciwnie ziemia ta, na której się znajdujemy, jest jedną z odludnych wysepek jakiego malutkiego archipelagu, a może zdołamy przekonać się o tem z owego szczytu góry, w takim razie nie pozostanie nam nic, jak tylko rozgospodarować się tak, jak gdybyśmy już nigdy ztąd wyjść nie mieli. — Nigdy! zawołał korespondent. Ty powiadasz nigdy, kochany Cyrusie? — Lepiej od razu brać rzecz z najczarniejszej strony, odparł inżynier, a coś lepszego za niespodziankę uważać. — Jest racja! rzekł Pencroff. A zresztą miejmy nadzieję, że wyspa ta, jeśli to jest wyspa, leży przy drodze, którą płyną okręty! Inaczej chyba by się już uwzięło na nas licho! — Będziemy dopiero wtedy wiedzieli czego się trzymać, rzekł inżynier, aż wyleziemy na tamtą górę i ztamtąd się rozpatrzymy. — Lecz będziesz-że pan miał dość sił jutro, ażeby znieść trud takiej wyprawy? zapytał Harbert. — Mam nadzieję, odparł inżynier, ale pod warunkiem, jeżeli pan, mości Pencroff i ty moje dziecko, spiszecie się dziś, jak na tęgich myśliwców przystało. — Mości Cyrus, odparł marynarz, ponieważ pan mówisz o zwierzynie, to powiem panu, że gdybym był tak pewny, że za powrotem będę ją mógł upiec przy ogniu, jak jestem pewny, że ją dostarczę... — Dostarcz nam jej tylko, dostarcz, mości Pencroff, odparł Cyrus Smith. Ułożono zatem, że inżynier z korespondentem przepędzą dzień ten w „dymnikach,“ ażeby się rozpatrzeć po wybrzeżu i skalistej wyżynie. Przez ten czas Nab, Harbert i marynarz mieli wrócić do lasu, odnowić zapas drzewa i skręcić kark każdemu pierzastemu i skrzydlatemu stworzeniu, któreby im wlazło w drogę. Ruszyli zatem w drogę około godziny dziewiątej zrana: Harbert pełen najlepszej otuchy, Nab wesół i rozradowany; Pencroff na odchodnem mruknął pod nosem. — Jeżeli za powrotem znajdę ogień w domu, to chyba sam piorun we własnej osobie przyszedł go zapalić!... Wszyscy trzej podążyli brzegiem rzeki w górę; i przybywszy na miejsce w którem rzeka tworzyła kolano, marynarz zatrzymał się i rzekł: — Czy mamy być wprzód myśliwymi, czy wprzód drwalami? — Myśliwymi, odparł Harbert. Ot Top już coś myszkuje. — Więc chodźmy na polowanie, rzekł marynarz, potem wrócimy tu po drzewo. Poczem Harbert, Nab i Pencroff, wyłamawszy trzy potężne kostury z młodej jedliny, pospieszyli wślad za Topem, który skacząc przedzierał się wśród wysokich zarośli. Tym razem myśliwi nasi, zamiast iść wzdłuż rzeki, zapuścili się prosto w głąb lasu. Napotykali te same drzewa, co pierwej, należące po większej części do rodzaju drzew szyszkowych. Gdzie niegdzie sosny te rzadziej porozrzucane i porozgraniczane kłębami mniejszych krzewów, posiadały wspaniałe rozmiary i wskazywały tem samem, że kraj ten położony był pod wyższym stopniem szerokości geograficznej, niżeli przypuszczał inżynier. Tu i owdzie napotykali wśród lasu małe polanki, na których sterczały pnie nadszczerbione zębem czasu, na ziemi w koło leżało mnóstwo suchych gałęzi stanowiących niewyczerpany zapas paliwa. Minąwszy te polanki las gęstniał coraz bardziej i stawał się prawie nieprzebytym. Kierować się wśród tych drzew olbrzymich, bez żadnej ścieżki wytyczonej, nie było rzeczą tak łatwą. To też marynarz od czasu do czasu nadłamywał po drodze gałęzie drzew, tworząc tym sposobem drogoskazy, łatwo wpadające w oko. Lecz może źle postąpił sobie tym razem nie idąc za biegiem rzeki, jak to na pierwszem polowaniu uczynili z Harbertem, gdyż po całogodzinnem chodzeniu nie trafili jeszcze na żadną zwierzynę. Top biegnąc po pod niskie gałęzie płoszył tylko ptaki, do których niepodobna było się przybliżyć. Kurukusów nawet nie było widać, zdawało się więc, że marynarz będzie musiał wrócić nazad w tę bagnistą stronę lasu, gdzie tak pomyślnie wypadł był połów na tetrasy. — A no! panie Pencroff, odezwał się Nab z lekkim sarkazmem, jeżeli to ma być ta zwierzyna, którą obiecałeś pan dostarczyć mojemu panu, to nie wiele potrzeba będzie ognia, ażeby ją upiec!... — Trochę cierpliwości, Nab, odparł marynarz, co jak co, ale pewnie nie zwierzyny braknie za naszym powrotem! — Więc nie masz pan zaufania do pana Smitha? — I owszem. — Ale nie wierzysz pan, żeby nam dał ognia?... — Uwierzę, gdy drzewo zapłonie na ognisku. — Będzie płonąć, bo Pan mój tak powiedział! — Zobaczymy! Tymczasem słońce nie stało jeszcze u szczytu widnokręgu. Poszukiwania więc szły dalej a Harbert zrobił niebawem bardzo pożyteczne odkrycie, wynalazł bowiem drzewo z jadalnemi owocami. Był to rodzaj sosny wydającej ziarna podobne do wybornych migdałów, wielce cenione w umiarkowanych strefach Ameryki i Europy. Migdały te były zupełnie dojrzałe i Harbert wskazał je swoim towarzyszom, którzy się niemi uraczyli do syta. — Tak to, rzekł Pencroff, zamiast chleba algi, zamiast mięsa surowe ślimaki i migdały sosnowe na deser, oto objad stworzony dla ludzi, którzy ani jednej zapałki nie mają w kieszeni! — Nie trzeba się skarżyć, odrzekł Harbert. — Ja się też nie skarżę, mój chłopcze, odparł Pencroff, powtarzam tylko że w naszych biesiadach daje się nam czuć trochę brak mięsa! — Top innego jest zdania.... zawołał w tej chwili Nab i podbiegł ku gęstwinie, zkąd dolatywało szczekanie psa. Ze szczekaniem Topa mięszały się dziwne tony podobne do kwiku prosięcia. Marynarz z Harbertem pospieszyli w ślad za Nabem. Jeśli to była zwierzyna, to zamiast rozprawiać nad tem, jakimby sposobem ją upiec, należało wprzód pomyśleć jakby ją dostać w ręce. Zaledwie weszli w gęstwinę, ujrzeli Topa borykającego się z jakiemś zwierzęciem, które przytrzymywał zębami za jedno ucho. Czworonożne to stworzenie podobne było do wieprza i miało więcej niż półtrzecia stopy długości, było maści ciemno brunatnej, jaśniejszej na brzuchu, miało sierść twardą i rzadką i palce u nóg, któremi właśnie z całej siły uczepiło się ziemi, zrośnięte błoną. Harbert poznał w niem „Kabyjasa“, który jest jednym z większych okazów należących do rodzaju strzyżaków. Tymczasem „kabyjas“ nie wydzierał się wcale psu. Toczył tylko dokoła swojemi dużemi głupowatemi ślepiami, osadzonemi głęboko wśród grubej powłoki tłuszczu. Być może, że pierwszy raz w życiu widział ludzi. Nab ująwszy silniej kostur w rękę zamierzał się właśnie palnąć go w łeb pałką, gdy w tem zwierz wydarł się Topowi, zostawiając mu w zębach kawałek odgryzionego ucha, wydał kwik przeraźliwy, rzucił się na Harberta, omal go z nóg nie powalił i znikł w gęstwinie. — A to drab! zawołał Pencroff! Wszyscy trzej popędzili co tchu w ślad za Topem i w chwili gdy go doganiali, zwierz rzucił się do bagna dość dużego ocienionego w koło stuletniemi sosnami i zniknął pod wodą. Nab, Harbert i Pencroff stanęli na brzegu jak wryci. Top wskoczył do wody ale „kabyjas“ zanurzył się do bagna i nie pokazywał się na wierzch. — Czekajmy, rzekł Harbert, wkrótce będzie musiał wypłynąć, ażeby nabrać tchu. — A nie utonie? zapytał Nab. — Nie, odparł Harbert, ma nogi płetwowate i jest na pół amfibją. Czatujmy tu na niego. Top pływał po bagnie. Pencroff i jego dwaj towarzysze rozstawili się do koła brzegu, ażeby odciąć „kabyjasowi“ drogę do ucieczki, a pies szukał go po całem bagnie. Słowa Harberta sprawdziły się. Po kilku minutach zwierz wypłynął znów na powierzchnię wody. Top jednym susem rzucił się na niego i nie dał mu się więcej zanurzyć. W kilka chwil później przyciągnął go Top aż do brzegu a Nab jednem uderzeniem pałki ubił go na miejscu. — Hurra! krzyknął Pencroff, który miał słabość do tego krzyku tryumfalnego. Dajcie mi tylko jeden żarzący węgiel a obgryziemy go do kości! Pencroff wziął „kabyjasa“ na plecy a sądząc po słońcu że mogła już być godzina druga z południa, dał znak do odwrotu. Instynkt Topa przydał się bardzo naszym myśliwcom, którzy dzięki temu sprytnemu przewodnikowi, odnaleźli napowrót tę samą drogę, którą przyszli. W pół godziny przybyli do kolana rzeki. Podobnie jak pierwszym razem sporządził Pencroff na prędce spław z drzewem, jakkolwiek w braku ognia uważał tę całą robotę za niepotrzebną, poczem, pędząc spław z biegiem wody, przybyli do „dymników“. Ale na pięćdziesiąt kroków przed „dymnikami“ marynarz zatrzymał się nagle, po chwili wzniósł powtórnie grzmiące „hurra!“ i wskazując ręką na róg skalnego urwiska, zawołał: — Harbert! Nab! Widzicie! Przed skałą wzbijał się gęstemi kłębami — dym!...